With the rapid increase of capacity and a data rate, wireless communication plays a more and more significant role in energy consumption. To solve a problem of a high capacity and high data volume requirement, an operator deploys wireless networks of multiple access technologies (GERAN/UTRAN/EUTRAN) and deploys base stations of multiple transmit power levels (Macro/Micro/LPN) in a same area, which makes an actual network structure become extremely complicated. A high capacity and a high data rate require a base station to have relatively high transmit power, and numerous low power nodes, such as hot spot cells, exacerbate an energy consumption problem undoubtedly.
When the operator deploys a wireless network in a certain area, on the basis of providing basic network coverage, the operator generally deploys a network of a different standard or an inter-frequency network of a same standard, or deploys a capacity station in a hot spot to perform a service upgrade or capacity enhancement. For ease of description, a base station that provides basic network coverage is called a coverage station, and a base station or a hot spot cell that performs a service upgrade or capacity enhancement and overlaps the coverage station in coverage is called a capacity station. When a capacity station is light-loaded, the capacity station gets into a dormant state to save power; when a coverage station is heavy-loaded, part or all of capacity stations in a dormant state are activated to share loads. In fact, the when the coverage station is heavy-loaded, loads are generally not evenly distributed in a coverage range, but are centralized in some certain areas; in this case, it is only required to activate a capacity station in a corresponding area and make the capacity station work at a proper transmit power level, enough loads may be transferred out and the loads may be reduced to a proper level. In applications, an existing capacity station activation solution may have the following problems: After multiple capacity stations are activated simultaneously and work at a maximum transmit power level, a load of a coverage station may decrease to an extremely low level or even zero, which is actually not good for enhancing overall energy efficiency of a network.